Optical switching and spatial light modulation are needed in such applications as optical communication and display systems. Prior techniques using complicated arrays of small mirrors have been difficult to manufacture, resulting in low yields and expensive products.
There is a need for optical systems such as optical switches and spatial light modulators which are simple to manufacture and have no moving mechanical parts.